Dimitri
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller | gender = male | anime deck = Cookie Cutter | gx03deck = * Resurrecting Magician * Sealed Devastator * Ancient Army * Immortal Magicians | affiliation = Duel Academy | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Dimitri, known as Kagurazaka in Japanese, is a Ra Yellow student who tends to mimic other people's Decks, impersonating the owner of the Deck in almost every detail. He is first seen trying to get a ticket to see Yugi Muto's Deck on display by dueling Syrus Truesdale for the last one with Syrus trying to get it for Jaden Yuki as he already had a ticket. After losing a Duel against Syrus Truesdale with a copy of Dr. Crowler's deck, he decided to steal Yugi Muto's Deck from its display case during the exhibition. Despite its possession, Dimitri is defeated by Jaden with the explanation he lacked the same heart that Yugi put into creating his Deck. Apparently, the message doesn't get through, as he then goes on to impersonate Jaden. In both the English and Japanese versions, he proceeds to mess up Jaden's signature pose and catchphrases, though said phrases differ between the two. In both versions, he actually manages to convince himself that he's the King of Games, however, in the original this happened towards the end of his duel with Jaden, while in the dub it happened beforehand. His appearance also mimics Yugi - he has similar but smaller bangs that fall over his face, his jacket flares out from the waist as as Yugi's did, and patch on his shirt bears the shape of the Millennium Puzzle. When impersonating Jaden he uses Jaden's Slifer Red wardrobe and even styles his hair in a similar albeit messier fashion. Dimitri could be a jab to the phenomenon of netdecking and Cookie Cutter decks, as his attempts to win duels by copying the strategies and mannerisms of known professional duelists is very similar. He made a cameo in episode 179 watching Jaden's Graduation ceremony in his original clothing. In the English version, Dimitri mimics Yugi's voice when he uses Yugi's deck. He also refers to his Spell Cards as "Magic Cards," as this was the term used in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series before the revised printing format of the TCG took effect. Also during his turn, the duel score from the original series is played as opposed to the GX score. Deck Dimitri lacks an original deck of his own and is seen playing Crowler's Ancient Gear Deck and Yugi Muto's stolen deck. However in both versions, he makes a quick reference to having used Seto Kaiba and Zane Truesdale decks. It is unknown how this was possible, because Seto Kaiba owns three of the four "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" in the anime world, though he may simply have copied Kaiba's deck without the Blue-Eyes. After his final loss, he made a deck resembeling Jaden's. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters